El Testimonio del Árabe Loco
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La Ultima Narración de Abdul Alhazred; sobre cómo se volvio apostata del culto a los Dioses Exteriores y los Primigenios. Capitulo final del mitico Necronomicón, perdido durante cientos de años y recientemente recuperado para vuestro disfrute.


**EL TESTIMONIO DEL ÁRABE LOCO**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**I**

Yo, Abdul Ashif Bethel Mohamed Al-Hazred, hago saber mi testimonio, para advertir a aquellos de vosotros que deseáis tener trato con los del Exterior. Sabed del peligro que si no prestáis atención a mis palabras corréis. Puesto que ellos, que moran a la Puerta, no se contentan con quedarse del Otro Lado, si bien no todos pueden pasar y antes bien, solo podrán hacerlo cuando las estrellas estén en posición y les sea óptimo; y entonces regresaran y amos es lo que volverán a ser.

Sabed que mientras escribo estas palabras una atroz condena pesa sobre mí, puesto que me he vuelto un apostata para aquellos que todavía rinden culto a los del Exterior y a los Primeros Engendrados.

Si, yo, Al-Hazred, quien una vez busqué el Conocimiento Prohibido y en mi juventud fui discípulo de Yakthoob, el sarraceno, ahora tiemblo de solo pensar qué tormentos han de esperarme en la Hora Final, cuando llegue.

Pero antes de que conmigo se ceben los Malditos del Exterior, yo, Al-Hazred, habré de hablar por una ultima vez, para advertiros y contaros cómo fue que apostata me volví del culto del Todos-en-uno y Uno-en-todos.

Escuchad, pues, mi ultima narración…

**II **

Yo, Al-Hazred, aprendí del maestro Yakthoob, el sarraceno, muchas cosas. Muchas otras las aprendí en solitario durante mis viajes a Irem, la-de-los-pilares o a las ruinas de Babilonia, la Grande, o a los secretos subterráneos bajo Menfis, a los cuales bajé tras la Senda Prohibida.

Llegué a ser sabio con lo que vi y casi enloquecí con todo ello. He sabido que me llaman "loco" a secas a mis espaldas, más si se hicieran una idea del Horror que yace más allá de la Ultima Puerta, se lo pensarían dos veces.

Sospecho que no me queda mucho tiempo. Os contare cómo me volví apostata de Aquél que existe en todas partes…

Llevaba yo sirviendo ya desde hace muchos años a Aquellos Señores del Exterior, cuando de camino a Damasco me topé con un nazareno.

Era seguidor del Nazareno original, aquél que murió en la cruz por obra de los romanos. Hacía mucho que no veía a uno de ellos en persona. Habiendo negado mi fe en Alá y su Profeta, no me preocupaba ni por los seguidores de la media luna, ni por aquellos nazarenos, que se llamaban a sí mismos "cristianos" en honor al que en la cruz falleció.

Había venido a buscarme. Según dijo, su Dios y Señor quería salvar mi alma.

¡Como me reí en su cara! ¡Que osadía la suya! Que un nazareno viniera a buscarme a mí, el Heraldo de los verdaderos Dioses y Señores…

-Perdéis vuestro tiempo – le dije – No creo en vuestro Dios.

-Pero Él cree en ti, Al-Hazred – fue su simple respuesta.

Lo miré, perplejo. Era joven y amable, y sus ojos eran como dos lunas, y su piel, tostada por el sol.

-Has recorrido un largo camino – dije – Lamento que sea en vano. Nada tengo que ver contigo. Déjame seguir mi camino.

Pero no pude, puesto que el nazareno me suplicó:

-Concedeme un poco de tu tiempo. Deseo hablarte de Nuestro Señor y Salvador, y luego, juzga lo que tu conciencia te dicte. No seré yo quien te obligue a abrazar la cruz de Cristo, sino que Él mismo te mostrara el Camino.

-Hablas con amabilidad, nazareno, para saber quién soy y a quienes sigo. Pero te concederé tu tiempo. ¡Que no se diga que Al-Hazred ha olvidado las viejas costumbres de la cortesía y se ha convertido en un ermitaño! – dije y nos desviamos hacia un claro del camino, para tomar asiento bajo un árbol de gruesas raíces y de frondosa copa.

El nazareno empezó su discurso:

-He sabido que adoras dioses extraños, Al-Hazred, pero solo hay un Dios verdadero y tiene un Hijo, Cristo Jesús, a quien seguimos confiados con nuestra fe. En su tiempo en la Tierra predicó el evangelio, la Buena Noticia, que era que el Reino de los Cielos se ha acercado. Sanó a enfermos, limpio leprosos, resucitó muertos y habló de la bondad infinita de nuestro Creador. Enseñó que debíamos amar a nuestro prójimo, pero más a nuestros enemigos y a no anteponer la espada a los conflictos, antes bien, debíamos poner nuestra mejilla para que nos abofetearan y saber perdonar a los que nos ofenden, puesto que no somos mejores que ellos y en el fondo, todos somos hijos de Dios.

-Enseñanzas muy sabias; pero eso no lo salvó a Él del madero – tercié.

El nazareno sonrió.

-No, no lo hizo. Él aceptó el sacrificio. Llevó su cruz por todos nosotros. Pagó su vida perfecta para que todos los que en Él creamos seamos salvos.

-No hay salvación – objeté – El ser humano es nada comparado con los terribles poderes que moran más allá de las estrellas.

-No es así, Al-Hazred – insistió el nazareno – Dios nos ama. Él, que ha creado al universo, que ha puesto nombre a cada estrella, nos ama. No le somos indiferentes. Por eso vino como su Hijo a la Tierra, para demostrarnos cuanto nos ama. Vivió treinta y tres años entre nosotros, bajo los mismos cielos, padeciendo las mismas cosas que padecemos y dando su vida en rescate para que aquél que crea no se pierda, más Vida Eterna obtenga.

La pasión del nazareno al explicarme su fe era notable. Decidí seguir escuchándolo.

-Estoy aquí para hablarte de Él. Para decirte que no es tarde para que ceses en tus terribles practicas. Nunca es tarde para oír a Dios, ni mucho menos a Su Hijo. Yo… sé que sufres, Al-Hazred. Y sé que no eres un mal hombre. Sé que abandonaste a tu familia en pos de una sabiduría otorgada por Satanás el Diablo, pero que pese a tu error, aun puedes enmendarte. Vuélvete a los caminos de Dios y cesa de adorar demonios.

-Nazareno, no sabes lo que dices – protesté - ¡No adoro a demonios! Yo sirvo a Señores que ya eran, antes de que tu Dios pusiera a la pareja en el Edén. Mis Dioses son reales, puesto que los he visto y oído. Y son terribles y no conocen misericordias.

-¿Qué consuelo tienes de esos terribles seres? – me preguntó.

-Ninguno. No lo pido.

-Pues es triste, Al-Hazred. Dios, nuestro Dios, nos ofrece consuelo. En la hora más temida nos encomendamos a Él y nuestros miedos y angustias se desvanecen. Muchos de mis hermanos y compañeros de fe han muerto a manos de los señores de Roma por defender nuestras creencias. Pero pese a la persecución, no cesamos de predicar la Buena Noticia. Basamos nuestra predica en la confianza en el Señor. Y si falleciéramos en medio de ello, hallamos consuelo en las Santas Palabras de Nuestro Creador, donde nos promete una futura resurrección.

Enmudeció. Me miró con infinita ternura y compasión.

-Al-Hazred, te lo pido en el Nombre de Dios y en el de su Hijo, cesa de errar el camino. Ábrete al Señor y él te colmara de bendiciones.

-Soy viejo – dije – y he visto al Horror en la cara. Prometí servir a ese Horror en cuerpo y alma, ¿y tú quieres que me vuelva de los tortuosos senderos que he atravesado para adorar a un dios que no creo que exista?

-¿Cuál ha sido tu recompensa por obedecerles, Al-Hazred?

-Ver Su Gloria y sobrevivir a Su Horror.

-Dios, mi Dios, nuestro Dios, el Dios de Abraham e Isaac y Jacob, el Dios verdadero, no basa su fe en el horror, sino en el Amor. _"Amaos los unos a los otros"_, dijo el Maestro. Es una gran verdad.

Suspiré. Temía admitir que sus palabras habían llegado a lo más hondo de mi torturada alma. Pero, ¿Qué consuelo podía obtener de ellas ya?

Hubo una vez en que creí en un solo Dios, Alá, y en su Profeta. Esa fe murió cuando conocí a los del Exterior.

-Es tarde ya, nazareno – dije – Ya no sirvo al Dios de la media luna ni puedo alabar al de la cruz. Otros son mis caminos. Lo lamento.

-Yo lo lamento más, Al-Hazred – el rostro del nazareno estaba transido de dolor y de tristeza – Hubiera deseado con todo mi corazón que te volvieras a mis caminos y así poder salvar tu alma. Más no he podido – se puso de pie – Sea como deseas. En el Nombre del Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo, te dejo en paz.

Dicho lo cual, yo, Al-Hazred, quien había contemplado maravillas sin par y horrores inconfesables, vio algo aun más maravilloso y terrible, si cabe.

El nazareno se había puesto de pie y refulgía. Su cuerpo se había vuelto pura luz y sus ropas, comunes antes, ahora eran como de oro puro y lino fino.

Unas alas inmensas surgieron de su espalda, cuyas plumas eran puras e inmaculadas, y su estatura aumentó.

Y al ver esto caí con el rostro al suelo, estupefacto y aterrado. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y mi cuerpo fue sacudido por temblores.

-No temas, Al-Hazred – me dijo entonces el ser alado – He sido enviado por Yahvé Dios para hablarte de Él y tratar de hacerte volver de tus lóbregos senderos, más, ¡ay de mí! He fallado en mi misión. Tu alma salvada no podrá ser. Caerás victima de aquellos tenebrosos Señores que dices servir. ¡Mi pena por ti será eterna! Pero antes de irme, he de decirte que Dios te ama, Al-Hazred. Tanto, que ha enviado a su ángel a por ti.

Y entonces el Ángel de Yahvé remontó vuelo con sus poderosas alas, y se marchó. Y me quedé solo, abandonado, con el alma herida, allí en un camino hacia Damasco, sabiendo que después de haber tenido aquella visión de un Poder Celestial, jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

**III **

Siento que ya el momento final está mas cerca. Debo contaros lo que queda de mi narración, para que sepáis como acabó todo.

Aquella visión celestial, inconfundible muestra del Poder Superior que decía representar, se grabó a fuego en mi alma y obsesionó mis pensamientos. Cuando volví entre mis discípulos y hermanos en el culto de Yog-Sothoth, ya no encontré solaz entre ellos. Mis enseñanzas se habían trocado en huecas, estériles, y sentí un vacío inexplicable en mi corazón.

Supe que lo que el Ángel de Yahvé había dicho era verdad. Ninguno de los dioses a los que yo adoraba ofrecía consuelo. A ninguno de ellos les importaba realmente nuestros dolores y padecimientos.

En ellos solo había horror, desesperación y locura.

Solo muerte y destrucción.

Fue así como yo, Al-Hazred, tomé la decisión irrevocable. Fue así como renegué de mi fe en los Señores del Exterior.

Abandoné a mis seguidores y quemé mis escritos. Lamentablemente era tarde ya para destruir el _Al-Azif_ que había escrito, en donde volcaba todo ese conocimiento blasfemo y putrescente de los Grandes Antiguos: mis discípulos, horrorizados por mi herejía, escondieron el libro de mis manos, para que no sufriera el mismo destino que mis otras obras.

Poca cosa me queda por deciros, salvo que me he arrepentido de no haber oído al ángel cuando me hablaba de su Benevolente Señor. Otra seria mi esperanza y otro, mi destino.

Debo despedirme de vosotros. Ya mi hora de pagar por mi blasfemia contra los del Exterior llega; puedo oírlos susurrando por las noches, cada vez más cerca. Cuando lleguen, lo sabré sin dudas.

¡Oh, benevolente Dios del Cielo! ¿Por qué no presté atención a tu Mensajero?

Mi alma, condenada, se estremece.

Creo en Ti… pero ya es demasiado tarde…

**_Abdul Al-Hazred_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor <strong>

¿Por qué esta historia? Pues sucede que soy creyente y que también soy cristiano. ¡Como lo era August Derleth, el amigo de Lovecraft!

Francamente hablado, se me ocurrió la idea de un tirón. Básicamente, resumida, era así: ¿Qué pasaría si a Alhazred, el escritor del terrible Necronomicón, se le aparecía un ángel e intentaba salvarlo de su terrible destino? Y entonces surgió este relato humilde en donde un servidor del Señor intentaba rescatar a la oveja mas descarriada de todas de un triste final.

Desgraciadamente, el paradigma del anti-héroe Lovecraftiano se impuso. Alhazred estaba lejos de toda salvación posible… lo que no quita que Dios no hiciera al menos su último intento, enviando nada más y nada menos que a Su Ángel.

El Ángel del Señor (o de Yahvé) aparece originalmente en la Biblia. Se supone que es un ángel de posición muy elevada al que Dios solo recurriría cuando era necesaria su intervención directa. Este ángel guió al pueblo de Israel en el Éxodo y es quien tomó (según fuentes extra-bíblicas) las vidas de todos los primogénitos de Egipto cuando el Faraón no dejaba marchar a los israelitas de su tiránico gobierno.

Al lector habitual de Lovecraft (y fan como yo de los Mitos de Cthulhu) le pido disculpas de antemano si el tema de la fe cristiana le incomodó. Pero, como les decía, sucede que soy creyente y soy cristiano, y me parecía que al menos, alguien tenía que escribir sobre cómo Dios es tan benévolo, que aun puede preocuparse por la más descarriada de sus ovejas.

Y recordando la narración de Alhazred de mi relato, no me quiero despedir de ustedes sin antes no citarles dos frases bíblicas que tienen mucho que ver con la historia que acaban de leer:

"El Hijo del Hombre vino a buscar y a salvar lo que se había perdido" (Lucas 19:10)

"Cristo Jesús vino al mundo para salvar a los pecadores" (1 Timoteo 1:15)

_Federico H. Bravo._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina. _

_Enero de 2012._


End file.
